plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Chomper
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = Every morning, the Armor Chomper dons his suit of armor and prepares for battle. He tries to lube up his joints during respawns so he doesn't sound too creaky. |- |image/GW2 = Armor ChomperGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Though his armor slows him down, he has added health, and his bites deal extra damage! |health/GW2 = 215 |weapon/GW2 = Metal Chomp |ammo/GW2 = None |damage/GW2 = Bite/Swallow/Yum! |range/GW2 = Melee |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = Every morning, the Armor Chomper dons his suit of armor and prepares for battle. He tries to lube up his joints during respawns so he doesn't sound too creaky. }} Armor Chomper is the Super Rare armored variant of Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and the Rare armored variant of Chomper Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is slower but has 50 more health (75 if upgraded), mark the total of 200 health (225 if upgraded and 215 in Garden Warfare 2), meaning that he is the playable character with the third most health in Garden Warfare 2, being only beaten by Iron Citron, Torchwood and Z-Mechs (not including Boss Mode and the Infinity Robots). The Armor Chomper was introduced in the Zomboss Down DLC pack in Garden Warfare. Descriptions Stickerbook description Every morning, the Armor Chomper dons his suit of armor and prepares for battle. He tries to lube up his joints during respawns so he doesn't sound too creaky. In-game description Though his armor slows him down, he has added health, and his bites deal extra damage! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 129 *Normal: 172 *Hard: 215 *CRAAAAZY: 258 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Armor Chomper is Metal Chomp which deals 50 in Garden Warfare and 45 in Garden Warfare 2 damage per chomp. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Emptied Pockets Emptying out his pockets has lightened the load, and allows him to move faster. Iron Stomach Zombies cause indigestion! Having iron stomach-plating makes the agony pass a little quicker. Balanced Breakfast Now that he eats a balanced breakfast every morning, he is feeling healthier than ever. Strategies Despite Armor Chomper's extremely high health, it is possible for him to be overwhelmed due to his low movement speed, which is why the Burrow is crucial to the Armor Chomper's survival along with the speed upgrade. When playing as Armor Chomper, always stick close to teammates near objectives. By doing this, the player can successfully halt objectives with his high health, tank damage from enemies, and keep his health up. Though optional, it might be useful to hold the Super Sticky Goop for the extra second could mean your life. Armor Chomper excels in the Gnome Bomb due to his tanking ability while carrying and defusing objectives even though having a side-effect for being slow. If the player ever wanted to kill for increased bounty it is best to equip Sprint Burrow and Cheesy Goop ability especially when you directly hit a zombie with the goop which can deal up a total of 25 damage. This will lead you killing any zombies with 125 health with just two Metal Chomps and that is why a Sprint Burrow is equipped because if you choose to swallow, it is a lowly decision except when having a low health. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to that in Garden Warfare. * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * November 2016 Patch * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Armor Chomper GW1.png|Armor Chomper in-game Armor.png|Stickerbook Armor chomp.jpg|HD Armor Chomper Chomping Metal.PNG|Swallowing Armor Chomper in Zomboss Down.png|Armor Chomper in the Zomboss Down trailer Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Armor Chomper GW2.png|Armor Chomper in-game Armor Chomper Side-view.png|Appearance ArmorChomper.png|Armor Chomper about to use his Burrow ability Video PvZ Garden Warfare Zomboss Down "Armor Chomper" DLC gameplay commentary Trivia *Only his teeth, gums and tongue are not made of metal. *Even if the "Emptied Pockets" upgrade is unlocked, he is still the slowest playable character having the speed of a normal Chomper without a speed upgrade. *He is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors, the others being Count Chompula, Hot Rod Chomper, Chester Chomper, and Chomp Thing. *Even though he moves slower than the other Chompers, Burrow will still allow him to move at the same speed as a normal Chomper. *His weapon, Metal Chomp, deals twice the damage of a standard chomp from the front (50 damage per bite instead of 25) and chomps a little faster than half rate, resulting in it being more damaging. ru:Бронированный Зубастик pl:Opancerzony Pożeracz fr:Mordeur Blindé Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Plants Category:Armor variants Category:Instant-kill plants